Dance For You
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Lambo and Reborn have been together for five years, and Lambo wants to show his appreciation by doing a little number.


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, and I don't own Dance For You by Beyonce.

A/N: A little sequel to Over Ten Years In The Making. It's a song fic.

._._._.

Lambo was happily dancing to some American R&B music, that he bought, with Lambi and Gyuudon in the spacious living room while Reborn was away.

OOh, how he loved Reborn. The hitman was such a magnificent lover even though he was cruel with his words, and harsh with his reality that if Lambo can't protect himself, he won't step in because the cow needed to learn.

The good side was that the man was loyal and patient with him. He kept his promise to not have any other sexual affairs, even on the long missions. Leon, though faithful to his master, would message Lambo the truth. Reborn did still flirt with other people, but as long as there was no sex and deep, romantic connections, then it was okay. Having to dance with these people was also okay, but grinding and fondling was a definite no. Lambo was also forbidden from grinding and fondling, but also flirting because he didn't have a good excuse.

The smooth man also bought him flowers once a week which Lambi loved to eat. Although the flowers weren't meant to be used like that, the hitman was just happy that his cow was happy, and only cried when he wanted him to cry.

It's been five years since the two got together, and the cow was still floating on air when the man ever got back from his work. Their sex life was still explosive on the first days when the man returns, and on the last days when the man had to leave. It's all smooth sailing when he's around unless they decide to get kinky or have make up sex.

The only problem they ever dealt with was the jealousy on both their ends because Reborn hated it when Lambo talked with Colonnello, or any other man who wanted him. And Lambo hated it when he was told by Leon about him having kissed someone while he was gone on a mission, or was found flirting with someone when he was around. Reborn knew that Lambo would remain faithful to him, but his cow would sometimes be too oblivious or stupid to the type of men he was around. One time one of them had the gall to try to kidnap him. Now that person had disappeared. Lambo did believe that Reborn could remain faithful, but he still had his insecurities since he had gone through a divorce. Sometimes he would believe that Reborn would never leave him, but other times, he can't help thinking that he would leave him, too. Not for the same reasons Colonnello left, but for other reasons that may destroy his confidence.

Though at the end of the day, they both would comfort the other, and try to fix things through. Both of them claiming to remain loyal, reason with why they did what they did, and then apologize. It was a cycle, but it wasn't consistent to the point that it was annoying. Instead, it would refresh their relationship like an anniversary.

Lambo truly appreciated Reborn. He always found ways to show it by making him his favorite foods and drink, giving him a good massage that he learned to do from a professional, buy him gifts that were useful (though only on holidays when the cow could think of a good one to give), or do new tricks on their bed. He always thought of something to do for every six or three months so he didn't smother the man with too much love, and he didn't run out of ideas.

Now it was hitting the sixth month, and Lambo wanted to do something special, but he wasn't sure what that was. Not until a song came on:

 _I just wanna...show you how much I appreciate you_

 _yes!_

 _Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_

 _yes!_

 _Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_

 _yes!_

It was a stormy night with the rain falling hard and the thunder rumbling low. Lambo got into the vongola base because Reborn told him that he had to get a report in before he could get home. He figured that he should give him a visit with a long brown overcoat on.

When he reached his office, an upset woman stormed out. Tears in her eyes and her body trembling as it tried to remain stiff. Lambo ignored her, and walked in to see a pissed off Reborn sitting at his table staring at his laptop screen. A bullet hole was above the couch that was next to the doorway. It wasn't hard to tell what had happened.

 _Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good_

 _oh yes_

 _Wanna show you how much, how much you understood_

 _oh yes_

 _Wanna show you how much I value what you say_

"Another problem in the office?"

Reborn looked up from his laptop to see the love of his life with a sparkle of ulterior motives in his eyes, but he was too pissed to care. He instead asked, "What do you want, cow? I have a report to finish."

"That's cruel to say to your lover." His cow pointed out as he let himself and pulled a black stool to the center of the spacious room.

"I already told you that I was busy. Yet, here you are." The hitman almost snapped. He just really had a bad day.

Lambo sweetly told him, "I just wanted to see you, but I can see that you're busy, so I'll just wait for you. Mind if I play some music."

"Go ahead, but I'm not going to care, stupid cow. Know your place." He returned back to typing his report.

 _Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe_

 _oh yes_

 _Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart_

 _Wanna show you how much_

 _I hate being apart_

Lambo smirked because he thought he couldn't surprise the man, but he looked distracted and had lowered his guard around him since he was practically harmless. He locked the door before sauntering on his stiletto ankle boots to the coffee table in front of the couch to set down his phone and speakers.

He then, while facing away from Reborn, took off his brown over coat to reveal that he wore his man's white dress shirt over a black tank top leotard. He heard the clicking of the keyboards stop.

 _Oh yes_

 _Show you, show you, show you, till you're through with me_

 _I wanna keep it how it is_

 _So you can never say how it used to be!_

Lambo sauntered to the stool on the middle of the room to take a graceful seat, still facing away from his man.

 _Loving you_

 _Is really all that's on my mind_

 _And I can't help but to think about it day and night_

 _I wanna make that body rock_

 _Sit back and watch!_

Reborn watched as Lambo ran those nimble hands across those curves that he held down at night, and that sable, soft hair that he would pull to turn his lover on. He watched as those legs spread and snap to tease his imaginations. The hitman cherished those legs. Lambo was always surrounded by women, so he knew how to take care of his body. Oh, how he wanted to thank those women because those soft, supple legs made his mouth water. The way they were smooth and hairless. Creamy and delectable to his tongue, and he'd sink his teeth in to those marshmallow thighs that guided upward to that phenomenal booty that needed a spanking.

Reborn almost missed listening to the lyrics when his eyes almost became immersed in the amorous, classy performance. He grinned at the words he heard. So his naughty cow wanted to show his appreciation. He's definitely not disappointed. Especially when Lambo swayed that perfect work of art that was his body with the personality and attitude to back it up.

 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_

 _Oh woah!_

 _Tonight I'm gonna dance for you_

 _Oh woah!_

 _Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

 _Boy I like it when you watch me_

 _Tonight it's going down_

Lambo got back on that stool and rocked his body to display why he was Reborn's lover. That even a sensitive man like him was confident in his own body and sexuality. That even if he ages, he would never lose his luster to please his man.

 _I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe!_

 _Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe!_

 _Baby let me put my body on your body_

 _Promise not to tell nobody_

 _Cause it's about to go down._

Lambo then approached Reborn who had just realized that he had moved away from his seat to the front of his table to get a full view of his lover. The cow felt a boost of confidence to approach the terrifying man who nearly shot a beautiful woman a second ago. And he never misses.

 _You'll never need two_

 _Cause I will be your Number One  
_

 _Them other chicks are superficial, but I know you know I'm the one_

 _That's why I'm all into you_

 _Cause I can recognize that you know that_

Lambo grabbed Reborn's office chair to get the man to sit down and watch him close up as he popped his chest and back rhythmically to get the man's heart pounding for him. Reborn definitely felt a pinch of excitement that was growing exponentially the more he watched his grateful lover backing that ass to him and threw that head back like he would when his slutty beauty would reach an earth-shattering orgasm.

 _That's why I'm backing this thing back!_

 _Pop, popping this thing back!_

 _DROP, drop, drop, dropping this thing back!_

 _This is for the time you gave me flowers_

 _For the world that is ours_

 _For the mula_

 _For the power of Loooove.  
_

Lambo sweetly sat sideways on Reborn's lap to smile appreciatively at him as the lyrics played while running his hand across the strong man's chest. He dipped his head down to give the man a sweet, sensual love before leaving him with his tented pants to dance the chorus.

 _And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up_

 _And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

 _A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what_

 _Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show_

 _Daddy you know what's up!_

 _*Chorus plays*_

Lambo then reapproached the man who looked like he was in control, but his hidden pistol looked ready to aim and load into its nice, hot holster. Lambo ignored its pleads for that holster, that it promised to get loosened first with some help by its owner, for some nice seductive teasing. He pulled Reborn's tie to get him up and sit on the couch so he could straddle the man's hips. He swayed those hips and silently moaned when the man grabbed his ass and knead them with a silent need to get his clothes off. He then pulled the man's hands away before dipping that phenomenal booty on that straining tent to caress it with a nice roll of his hips.

 _Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me!_

 _Cause you are all I need!_

 _No money can emphasize or describe the LOVE that's in between the lines!_

 _Boy look into my eyes_

 _When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex_

 _Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real_

 _Then you know how I feel_

Lambo bend back as he continued grinding his lovely, big ass on that enlarging pistol. He grabbed Reborn's hands to run them through his clothed chest. He shivered when the man's hand rubbed a hardened nipple. He gracefully came forward with a needy expression added with a needy voice, "Reborn..."

 _Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe_

 _Swirling on you, babe,_

 _In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future_

 _And the pictures of the past,_

 _And a chance to make this LOVE LAST_

Reborn couldn't handle it any longer. He picked his cow up and went over to his office desk since it provided the best height and room for what they were going to do. He didn't care about the report anymore, so he swept everything, including his laptop, off of the desk to lay down his cow and show his own appreciation.

._._._.

Lambo was happily dancing to some American R&B music in his room while getting ready for a night out with I-pin and others. He remembered how good the last time he danced to this type of music. Reborn didn't get to finish that report tonight, but the former arcobaleno didn't care. He got it finished the next day, so everything was good.

But Tsuna forbid Lambo from doing that sort of thing in the headquarters again. The men in the security room had to be scolded since they were too entranced by his provocative dancing that an enemy had actually slipped into the headquarters, but luckily, he was apprehended before anything bad happened.

That was okay with Lambo. He then remembered that it was almost the sixth month again, and Reborn was going to celebrate New Years with him. He wondered what he could do to show the man some appreciation.

That was until a song came on.

 _The End_

._._._.

A/N: That was a lot of fun to do! Gawd, Lambo is so sexy! I hope I gave him justice!


End file.
